A lateral electric field liquid crystal display device includes, on one of a pair of substrates arranged so as to be opposed to each other via liquid crystal, a pixel electrode and a common electrode in each pixel region on the liquid crystal side. In this configuration, an electric field in a direction parallel to the substrate (lateral electric field) is generated between the pixel electrode and the common electrode so that the lateral electric field is applied to the liquid crystal to drive the liquid crystal. In this manner, the amount of light passing through the region between the pixel electrode and the common electrode is controlled to display an image. The lateral electric field liquid crystal display device is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-9004.
The lateral electric field liquid crystal display device has an advantage in that display change is small even when the device is viewed from a direction oblique to a display surface, that is, the device is excellent in so-called wide viewing angle characteristics.